Infinity Enterprises
Infinity Enterprises Infinity Enterprises is a diversified, primarily entertainment based corporation founded in 18 ABY by Sadim Gnik, Lord of The Wheel concurrent with his takeover of the station. Infinity Enterprises is divided into three subsidiary companies: the Galactic Entertainment Consortium, the Infinity Security Force, and Shipping Unlimited. Infinity Enterprises is primarily based out of The Wheel but it has interests all over the galaxy. The corporation employees a diverse range of employees representing many species including Human, Chiss, Firrerreo, Hutt, Feeorin, Arkanian, Sluissi, and several varieties of Near Human species. The leader of Infinity Enterprises and The Wheel is Sadim Gnik who serves in this capacity under the title of Lord of The Wheel, he also holds the corporate title of Chief Executive and Information Officer and serves as the Commissioner of the Galactic Swoop League. Supporting the Lord of The Wheel in his administration of the Infinity Enterprises and of The Wheel is Ironkini'shar'nurodo who serves with the title of Guardian of The Wheel. she is also the Governor of the Galactic Entertainment Consortium, Commissioner of the Pan-Galactic Marksmanship Association and Chief Operating Officer. Personnel * Lord of The Wheel - Sadim Gnik * Guardian of The Wheel - Ironkini'shar'nurodo, Subsidiary Governor * Brigadier James Saugustu, Transport Commodore * Superintendent Ambani, Strategist * Captain Arani Cattington, Transport Captain * Colonel Kell Draygo, Marine * Warden Ssliss Batik, Technician * Lieutenant Nyxx Myr'Dylin, Technician * Sergeant Rusa Ordo, Transport Sergeant Ranks * IE-1 Aspirant * IE-2 Warrior * IE-3 Mercenary * IE-4 Enforcer * IE-5 Ranger * IE-6 Constable * IE-7 Corporal * IE-8 Sergeant * IE-9 Ensign * IE-10 Lieutenant * IE-11 Major * IE-12 Warden * IE-13 Inspector * IE-14 Commander * IE-15 Colonel * IE-16 Captain * IE-17 Superintendent * IE-18 Commodore * IE-19 Brigadier * IE-20 General * IE-21 Admiral * IE-22 Marshal * IE-23 Keeper * IE-24 Star Admiral * IE-25 Guardian * IE-26 Lord of The Wheel Ships * Infinity (Imperial Patrol Vessel/h) * Ruby (Nebulon-B Frigate) * Censorious Tempest (Nebulon-B Frigate) * Dragonflower (Nebulon-B Frigate) * Din (Nebulon-B Frigate) * Bastila Shan (Sentinel-class Troop Carrier) * Interceptor (Guardian Light Cruiser) * Etendard (Guardian Light Cruiser) * Corsair (Guardian Light Cruiser) * Crusader (Guardian Light Cruiser) * Jaguar (Guardian Light Cruiser) * Harrier (Guardian Light Cruiser) * Phantom (Guardian Light Cruiser) * Mishalope {CEC YV-260 transport) * Copper Moons (Barloz Medium Freighter) * Matrix (Lantillian Short Hauler) * Pazaak (Lantillian Short Hauler) * Gladius (Lantillian Short Hauler) * Ebon 1 (TL-118 StarHammer) * Ebon 2 (TL-118 StarHammer) * Ebon 3 (TL-118 StarHammer) * Ebon 4 (TL-118 StarHammer) * Pursuit (L19 Heavy Freighter) The Galactic Entertainment Consortium Having gained galactic prominence as Chairman of the Galactic Swoop League, the Galactic Entertainment Consortium is Lord Sadim’s effort to expand into providing as many forms of entertainment to the galaxy possible. In addition to the Galactic Swoop League, the GEC has launched new sporting endeavours, the Galactic Gladiator Federation, the Galactic Sabacc Union, the Interplanetary Pit Fighting Ring, the Pan-Galactic Marksmanship Association, and the Simulated Dogfighting Association. To account for the new sporting leagues Swoop Illustrated was renamed Entertainment Illustrated ahead of its third issue. In addition to the sporting leagues, the GEC owns, the Castle Lands Zoo, the Grand Casino, and the Wind Mountain Park. The station’s swoop arena, The Flower Goddess’ Dawn Spell, and the gladiator arena, the Coliseum of Gladius, are also operated by the GEC. The idea of a Galactic Entertainment Consortium was not a new idea, but rather one built out of the hopes of many entertainment producers who felt and organisation that brought multiple efforts in entertainment under one roof could more effectively utilise the resources available for entertainment in the galaxy. The GEC benefits from only needing to field one Board of Directors. They benefit from sponsors getting more advertising space and being able to pool together larger sponsorship totals. Entertainment Illustrated benefits from being able to report on a full range of events and thus being able to provide sufficient work to keep more journalists employed while not overwhelming the fans with a needless degree of detail. Having multiple forms of entertainment unified together as one corporation allow the Galactic Entertainment Consortium to be able to host fetes around the galaxy with minimal need of securing outside support. Being a unified subsidiary of Infinity Enterprises the GEC is also able to benefit from collaboration with its other subsidiaries. Those who sponsor the Galactic Entertainment Consortium are able to see their advertisements not only at all the events put on by the GEC but also prominently featured in Entertainment Illustrated. In addition to corporate advertisements, Entertainment Illustrated features stories about past events and future events, both those held by the GEC and those not. The magazine also features articles and pictorial spreads of past and present game champions and sports stars as well as technical articles concerning props, vehicles, and weapons used in entertainment. Issues of Entertainment Illustrated are published between GEC sponsored fetes, with the aim being that the magazine will help serve as a bridge between fetes. The fetes occur a little over a month apart and include the events associates with the various sports of the GEC, along with activities hosted by other GEC board members. The fetes occur on a different planet or station each time and are often scheduled to coincide with a local holiday or celebration. Board of Directors * Governor of the Galactic Entertainment Consortium – Ironkini'shar'nurodo * Commissioner of the Sabacc Galactic Circuit - Ewan Dain * Commissioner of the Galactic Swoop League – Sadim Gnik * Commissioner of the Interplanetary Pit Fighting Ring - Zorbo the Hutt * Commissioner of the Pan-Galactic Marksmanship Association - Ironkini'shar'nurodo * Commissioner of the Simulated Dogfighting Association - Talia Andorn 'ie J'rael 'ei Dorran Facilities * Beaubos Calhoun Memorial Raceway, Ord Mantell - Owned by the New Republic * Flower Goddess' Dawn Spell, The Wheel - Owned by the Galactic Entertainment Consortium * Sidi Driss Swoop Arena, Tatooine - Owned by Zhao Shipping Systems * Vratixan Raceway, Thyferra - Owned by Zorbo the Hutt Past Fetes * Swoop Season Opener 18 ABY - The Wheel * Festival of Miracles 18 ABY - Thyferra * Bright Jewel Jubilee 18 ABY - Ord Mantell * Festival of the Twin Suns 19 ABY - Tatooine Upcoming Fetes * The Wheel 19 ABY * Nar Shaddaa 19 ABY Sponsors * Zorbo the Hutt * Zhao Entertainment * SoroSuub The Infinity Security Force The Infinity Security Force is the organisation tasked with defending The Wheel. In this sense they are simply a renamed outgrowth of the Wheel Security Force who had performed that function under previous station administrators for as long as can be remembered, in fact many members of The Wheel Security Force were hired to provide foundation of the Infinity Security Force. Unlike its predecessor organisation the Infinity Security Force is also in charge of protecting the entertainment presence of Infinity Enterprises outside of The Wheel. The expanded duties have helped ensure the opportunity to travel is a key factor that makes the Infinity Security Force an appealing employer. The Infinity Security Force serves in a diverse set of capacities from marine, to naval, to police, and as such their rank structure is melding of popular ranks in all three career tracks. The Infinity Security Force also operates Karakan Hospital on The Wheel and employees the medical staff of Infinity Enterprises after the discontinuation of the Infinity Enterprises' subsidiary corporation known as Progneitor Medical. The uniforms of the Infinity Security Force are based on those of Onderon during the Jedi-Civil War era with the uniforms being crimson in colour with silver trim and a silver cape. The rank insignia consists of small badges that model the colour layout of the station, the arcs on the badges snap in individually with each arc representing one level of rank, as the Wheel has four arcs, the rank insignias range from employing one badge to employing six. Shipping Unlimited Formed by Ganloo Trinivii Tanamion as Ganloo Shipping Unlimited, the company was recently purchased by Infinity Enterprises to serve its growing shipping needs. Infinity Enterprises also hopes that with its assets put to work with Shipping Unlimited, the corporation will be able to expand in a highly profitable enterprise and help off set some of Infinity Enterprises non-profit endeavours. Shipping Unlimited is comprised both of vessels directly owned by the corporation as well as vessels who service is under contract. The crews of Shipping Unlimited vessels are given wide latitude to transport shipments for other employers, but under the strict understanding that jobs for Infinity Enterprises come first, and jobs which harm the interests of Infinity Enterprises don't come at all. Even though Ganloo sold the corporation he has been kept on as Governor of Shipping Unlimited. Category:Businesses